Episode Guide
Special Episode Types M'''- The challenge segment from the first season of Game Center CX. '''LE- One of the live challenges. B'''- A DVD only bonus episode. '''NC- A mini episode created for the Nintendo Channel. EX - Other extra episodes Italicized episodes have been licensed for an official release and will not be available. I used English names where ever possible and when there wasn't I used a rough translation to give some idea of what the game is like. Similarly the genres are a rough framework. links with (YT) in the title link to Youtube videos. Episode Game Genre System Translation Season One M1 Takeshi's Challenge Insanity Sim Famicom TV Nihon M2 Angelique Trois Dating Sim PS2 SA Team, TV Nihon M3 Steel Battalion Simulator Xbox TV Nihon, SA Team M4 Roommania #203 God Game Dreamcast TV Nihon M5 Star Force Shooter Famicom TV Nihon M6 Astro Robo SASA Puzzle Famicom TV Nihon M7 Galaga Shooter Playstation TV Nihon M8 Door Door Classic Arcade Famicom TV Nihon M9 Yie Ar Kung Fu Fighting Famicom TV Nihon Gradius Shooter Famicom Track and Field Sports Famicom M10 Super Mario Brothers Platformer Famicom TV Nihon Super Mario Brothers: Platformer Famicom The Lost Levels Season Two 1 Mystery of Atlantis Platform Adventure Famicom TV Nihon, Kotaku, Discotek Non-Challenge Segments SA Team 2 Challenger Action Adventure Famicom TV Nihon 3 Ghosts 'n Goblins Platform Famicom TV Nihon,SA Team 4 Konami Wai Wai Crossover Platform Famicom TV Nihon Adventure 5 Metroid Platform Adventure Famicom TV Nihon 6 Solomon's Key Puzzle Famicom TV Nihon, Kotaku, Discotek Non-Challenge Segments SA Team 7 Prince of Persia Platform Adventure Super Famicom TV Nihon 8 Prince of Persia Platform Adventure Super Famicom TV Nihon 9 Mega Man 2 Platformer Famicom TV Nihon 10 Super Mario Brothers 3 Platformer Famicom TV Nihon Season Three 11 J.J. & Jeff Platformer PC Engine TV Nihon 12 Attack! Takeshi's Castle Sports/Gameshow Famicom SA Team 13 Tokimeki Memorial Dating Sim Playstation SA Team 14 Famicom Jump Licensing Crossover Famicom SA Team Game 15 Doki Doki Panic Platformer Famicom SA Team 16 Phoenix: The King's Licensed Game Famicom SA Team Adventure 17 Super Mario World Platformer Super Famicom SA Team 18 Super Mario World Platformer Super Famicom SA Team 19 Milon's Secret Castle Platform Adventure Famicom SA Team 20 Legend of Zelda: A Link Action Adventure Super Famicom SA Team to the Past Season Four 21 Ultraman Fighting Super Famicom TV Nihon 22 Final Fight Beat 'em Up Super Famicom SA Team 23 Adventure Island Platformer Famicom SA Team 24 Actraiser God/Platformer Super Famicom SA Team 25 Quiz: The Feudal Lords Trivia PC Engine SA Team Ambition 26 Doraemon Licensed Game Famicom SA Team 27 Super Mario 64 3D Platformer Nintendo 64 SA Team 28 Super Mario 64 3D Platformer Nintendo 64 SA Team 29 Ninja Gaiden Side Scrolling Famicom Kotaku, Discotek Murder Sim Non-Challenge Segments SA Team 30 Kid Icarus Platform Adventure Famicom SA Team Season Five 31 Umihara Kawase Platformer Super Famicom SA Team 32 Contra Run and Gun Famicom SA Team 33 Bonanza Brothers Platformer Mega Drive Kotaku, Discotek Non-Challenge Segments SA Team 34 Ghouls 'n Ghosts Platformer Mega Drive Clover 35 Princess Tomato in the Adventure Famicom None Salad Kingdom 36 Shadow Land Spiritual Journey PC Engine SA Team Season Six 37 Street Fighter 2 Fighting Super Famicom Clover/SA Team 38 Castlevania 3 Platformer Famicom SA Team 39 Mighty Bomb Jack Platformer Famicom Kotaku, Discotek 40 Mighty Bomb Jack Platformer Famicom Kotaku, Discotek 40 Gargoyle's Quest Platform Adventure Famicom SA Team 41 Mighty Bomb Jack Platformer Famicom SA Team, Discotek 42 Adventure Quiz: Capcom Trivia PC Engine SA Team World 43 SOS Puzzle Platformer Super Famicom SA Team, Kotaku, Discotek Non-Challenge Segments SA Team 44 Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa Child Endangerment Famicom SA Team Platformer Season Seven 45 Ultraseven Rubber Monster Super Famicom TV Nihon Fighter 46 Mega Man Fighting Robot Famicom SA Team Platformer 47 Wagan Land Educational Famicom SA Team Platformer 48 Out of this World Adventure Super Famicom SA Team 49 Legend of the Mystical Action Adventure Super Famicom SA Team Ninja 50 No Game – Korea Trip NA NA SA Team 51 Sword of Musashi Licensed Sports Famicom SA Team 52 Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Platformer Super Famicom None 53 Clocktower Survival Horror Super Famicom SA Team, Kotaku, Discotek 54 The Quest of Ki Puzzle Platformer Famicom SA Team Season Eight 55 The Quest of Ki Puzzle Platformer Famicom SA Team 56 Flashback Action Adventure Super Famicom SA Team 57 Bikkuriman World Platform Adventure PC Engine SA Team 58 Masked Ninja Hanamaru Platformer Famicom SA Team (Yo! Noid) 59 Super Fantasy Zone Shooter Mega Drive Kotaku, Discotek Non-Challenge Segments 60 Bonk's Adventure Mascot Platformer PC Engine SA Team 61 53 Stations of the Side Scrolling Famicom SA Team, Kotaku, Discotek Tokaido Adventure Non-Challenge Segments 62 Kid Dracula Platformer Famicom SA Team 63 Mendel Palace Puzzle Famicom None Season Nine 64 Sonic the Hedgehog Platformer Mega Drive SA Team 65 No Game – Cannes Trip NA NA SA Team 66 No Game – Clip Show NA NA SA Team 67 Zombie Nation Controversy Bait Famicom SA Team Shooter 68 The Wing of Madoola Action Adventure Famicom Kotaku, Discotek 69 Legacy of the Wizard Action RPG Famicom SA Team Season Ten 70 Dragon Ball Licensed Game Famicom SA Team 71 Atomic Runner Side Scroller Mega Drive SA Team 72 Yuuyu's Quiz de Go! Go! Trivia Super Famicom None 73 Lemmings Puzzle Super Famicom Clover 74 First Samurai Platformer Super Famicom SA Team 75 Donkey Kong Country Platformer Super Famicom None 76 Donkey Kong Country Platformer Super Famicom None 77 Fatal Fury Special Fighting Neo Geo Clover/SA Team Season Eleven 78 No Game – Fukuoka Trip NA NA SA Team 79 Layla Platform Adventure Famicom None 80 Kirby's Adventure Platformer Famicom Clover 81 Battle Golfer Yui Sports Mega Drive Kotaku, Discotek 82 Mega Man 3 Platfomer Famicom SA Team 83 Mega Man 3 Platfomer Famicom SA Team 84 Super Gussun Oyoyo Puzzle Super Famicom None 85 The Genji and the Heike Side Scrolling PC Engine SA Team Clans Action 86 Punch-Out!! Sports Famicom Clover/SA Team 87 Golden Axe Beat 'em Up Mega Drive Kotaku, Discotek 88 Dig Dug II Puzzle Famicom None 89 Lemmings Puzzle Super Famicom SA Team Season Twelve 90 Dragon Buster Action Adventure Famicom SA Team 91 Kid Kool Platformer Famicom SA Team 92 Shiren the Wanderer Roguelike Super Famicom Discotek 93 Shiren the Wanderer Roguelike Super Famicom Discotek 94 Go by Train! Train Simulator Playstation SA Team 95 Street Fighter 2010 Child Disappointer/ Famicom SA Team Fighting 96 Ninja Gaiden 2 Platformer Famicom SA Team, Discotek 97 Ninja Gaiden 2 Platformer Famicom SA Team, Discotek 98 Pilotwings Flight Simulator Super Famicom SA Team 99 Rainbow Islands Arcade Action Super Famicom SA Team 100 Wrecking Crew Action Puzzler Famicom SA Team Season Thirteen 101 Golgo 13: Top Secret Action Adventure Famicom Clover Episode 102 Kirby's Avalanche Puzzle Super Famicom None 103 Koushien Baseball Sports Famicom None 104 Kitaro's Graveyard Licensed Game Super Famicom None 105 Hokkaido Serial Killer Mystery Famicom SA Team 106 No Game – Yuji Horii NA NA None Interview Season Fourteen 107 Paris-Dakar Rally Racing Famicom SA Team Special 108 Smart Ball Platformer Super Famicom None 109 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Action Adventure Nintendo 64 None of Time 110 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Action Adventure Nintendo 64 None of Time 111 Super Star Force Shooter Famicom None 112 Ninja Spirit Side Scroller PC Engine None 113 Night of the Sickle Visual Novel Super Famicom SA Team Weasel 114 Mega Man 4 Platformer Famicom None 115 Mega Man 4 Platformer Famicom None 116 Tower of Babel Puzzle Platformer Famicom None Season Fifteen 117 Mr. Gimmick Platformer Famicom None 118 F-Zero Racing Super Famicom None 119 F-Zero Racing Super Famicom None 120 Tanto-R Minigame Collection MegaDrive None 121 Bio Soldier DAN Exploration Famicom None Platformer 122 Comix Zone Beat 'em Up MegaDrive SA Team 123 Kirby's Dream Course Minigolf Puzzler Super Famicom SA Team 124 Metal Storm Side Scroller Famicom None 125 Quiz My Angel Quiz/Child Raising Playstation None 126 Super Spy Hunter Racing Shooter Famicom None 127 Pac Man 2 Adventure Super Famicom SA Team 128 Strider Side Scroller Megadrive None 129 Flying Dragon Side Scroller Famicom None 130 Saint Seiya Action Adventure Famicom None 131 Tenka no Goikenban Adventure Famicom None 132 Battletoads Beat 'em up Famicom SA Team 133 Battletoads Beat 'em up Famicom SA Team 134 Detective Saburou Adventure Famicom None Jinguuji: Shinjuku Central Park Murder Mystery 135 Alex Kidd in Miracle Platform Adventure Master System None World 136 Gradius Shooter Famicom None Season Sixteen 137 Kung Fu Heroes Action Famicom None 138 Dynamite Heady Platformer Megadrive None 139 Dynamite Heady Platformer Megadrive None 140 Takuhai, Get Fired Up! Delivery Boy Sim PC Engine None 141 Captain Tsubasa Sports Famicom None 142 Captain Tsubasa Sports Famicom None 143 Pilotwings Flight Sim Super Famicom None 144 VICE: Project Doom Action Famicom None 145 Famicom Detective Club Mystery Adventure Famicom None 146 Karnov Dancing Famicom None 147 River King 2 Fishing RPG Super Famicom None 148 Pulseman Platformer Megadrive None 149 Kickle Cubicle Puzzle Famicom None 150 PaRappa the Rapper Rhythm Playstation None DVD Bonus Episodes B1 Transformers: Mystery of Licensed Game Famicom TV Nihon Convoy B2 Ikki Action Adventure Famicom None B3 Twinbee Shooter Famicom None B4 Bomberman Action Puzzler Famicom SA Team B5 The Tower of Druaga Action Adventure Famicom None B6 Yie Air Kung Fu Fighting Famicom None B7 Binary Land Puzzle Famicom SA Team B8 City Connection Pac Man-esque Famicom None BUSA Die Hard Arcade Action Saturn None B9 Spelunker Platformer Famicom None Revenge Attempts (Spoilers for Episode Results)? RE1 Legend of the Mystical Action Adventure Super Famicom None Ninja RE2 The Genji and the Heike Side Scrolling PC Engine None Clans Action ? ? Nintendo Channel NC1 Mega Man 9 Platformer Wii None NC2 Various Games Various Various None NC3 Star Force Shooter Famicom None NC4 Downtown Special Beat 'em Up Famicom SA Team NC5 Splatterhouse Side Scroller PC Engine None NC6 Volfied Puzzle PC Engine None NC7 Mario Kart Racing Super Famicom SA Team NC8 Super Mario Brothers 3 Platformer Famicom None NC9 Super Metroid (YT) Platform Adventure Super Famicom None NC10 Fire Emblem (YT) Strategic RPG Famicom None NC11 Excitebike 3D (YT) Motocross Racing Nintendo 3DS None NC12 Star Fox 64 3D Shooter Nintendo 3DS None NC13 Xevious Shooter Nintendo 3DS None NC14 Donkey Kong Puzzle Platformer Nintendo 3DS None NC15 Kirby Super Star Minigame Collection Super Famicom SA Team NC16 Kirby Collection Platformer Wii None NC17 Balloon Fight Jousting Simulator Famicom SA Team Specials EX1 No Game – Far North NA NA TV Nihon Travelogue EX2 Retro Game Challenge Retro Collection Nintendo DS None EX3 Ring Ring Tactics Compilation SP1 Pokèmon Fire Red Cockfighting Gameboy SA Team, TV Nihon (battles only) Advanced Super Mario Brother: Platformer Famicom The Lost Levels SP2 No Game - 2008 Year End NA NA None Special SP3 Robocop Side Scroller Famicom SA Team SP4 New Years 2012 NA NA None SP5 Super Mario Kart Racing Super Famicom None LE1 Takeshi's Challenge Insanity Sim Famicom None LE2 The Quest of Ki Puzzle Platformer Famicom None LE3 Lemmings Puzzle Super Famicom SA Team LE4 Kirby Super Star Minigame Collection Super Famicom None LE5 Pilotwings Flight Simulator Super Famicom SA Team Excerpt from the Lemmings 24-Hour Special - Last Continue Excerpt from the Lemmings 24-Hour Special - Early Morning Comedy